


Twas the night

by TheCrazyGeek



Series: Xmas Minific Series 2014 [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2944001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces from prompts given on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the night

**Author's Note:**

> A Vampire!Malcolm/Witch!Nicola piece - I do love writing alternate universes!

*******

 

_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.._

The old rhyme circled through Nicola’s head as she was walking down the road toward Malcolm’s house. Not that there would be any mice in Malcolm’s home though, a hungry vampire and werewolf under the same roof practically guaranteed a zero rodent population within a 2 mile radius.

The coven of Westminster was preparing for the Yule ceremony and Nicola was itching to be there – as the leader of the coven she had a ton of stuff to do tonight to mark the shortest day of the year – and not bringing presents to a man who tormented her.

_And makes you hotter than you have any right to be,_ her mind supplied. _Remember the last time he pinned you to the bed, sank his teeth into your neck and then fucked you hard and fast for hours?_

Talk about a love/hate relationship. Witch and Vampire, MP and Director of Communications, middle class lady and a fighter from the slums of Glasgow…and then throw a Scottish werewolf into the mix in the form of Jamie MacDonald and there was no wonder why things got so tense at times.

Such were the joys of a supernatural universe.

Knocking on the door, and feeling not unlike Little Red Riding Hood delivering treats to the Big Bad Wolf, Nicola straightened her back and shifted the bag of presents behind her. Hopefully the men inside would be appreciative of the time she’d taken to get all those voluntary blood donations from various witches, and the several pounds of venison. She didn’t even want to think how Malcolm would have reacted to a pair of socks and a knitted scarf.

She was still smiling at the image of Malcolm – glowing eyes and fangs out – encased in a woolly bobble hat and scarf when the door opened and the man himself stood there.

“Happy Yule Malcolm! I got you and Jamie a few things, even though you’re both too evil to celebrate anything other than the death of innocent newspaper reporters.”

For a second, Malcolm smiled. “Witchy bitchy, how nice of you to enter the lair,” then he turned and bellowed “JAMIE! Skin on if you please, we got fuckin’ company and/or walkin’ meal on legs an’ I’m not having ye shedding fur on mai fucking sofa”

Nicola prepared a small protection spell as she entered Malcolm’s house and he closed the door. Technically there was a truce on between all creatures of the supernatural at the Solstices but it didn’t do to chance it. Especially given how Malcolm reacted to the aphrodisiac taste of Witch blood…

She checked her watch. Enough time for what she had in mind and still make it to the coven. Her fellow witches were far too polite to comment on how she sometimes arrived covered in vampiric bite marks and looking like she’d been shagged by a hurricane…


End file.
